


One Night

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Reader
Kudos: 2





	One Night

You’d become friends with Steph through a yoga class you both attended. The bubbly blonde’s personality was such a contrast to yours but somehow you hit it off. It wasn’t until the two of you agreed to have lunch together the first time and were talking about your own interests that you discovered she was dating Mitch Marner. For a moment you were embarrassed, but Steph took in stride your love for the game her boyfriend played promising to introduce you at some point and bring you to a game. 

It was through Steph that you started meeting the Leafs. After a month or so of friendship, Steph made good on bringing you to a game after which she introduced you to her boyfriend and some of his teammates. Other than that it was only occasionally that you saw Mitch or one of his teammates, and usually, that was only coming or going from meeting up with Steph. 

Steph’s friendship was only part of your world though, you spent a lot of time with your family, your coworkers, and on rare instances, you put yourself out there and went on dates. It had been a night out with coworkers though that had you in your current predicament. You’d had way too much to drink, you’d taken a stranger home, and when you woke up in your bed in the morning he was gone but the ache between your thighs left you with no question as to what had happened. At first, you’d brushed it off as no big deal…that was…until you started feeling queasy and realized that you were late. 

With no way of knowing who was the other half of this equation and no one else you were willing to rely on in case you were wrong, you picked yourself up and went to the doctor only to have your suspicions confirmed. Thankfully it was still early in the pregnancy and you had a few weeks to make a decision. Could you really have a baby? Could you really make the decision not to? If you had the baby were you ready to make the changes required to keep it or was adoption the best option? 

As of right now, you didn’t have the answers to any of those questions. 

That’s why you were so relieved when Steph invited you to a big team brunch at her place the morning after your world-changing news. Maybe a distraction was exactly what you needed right now. 

_____

You’d decided to wear a sweater dress because you’d found that having pants dig into your stomach did not help with the nausea. Pairing that with a pair of tights and flats you bundled up and made your way across town to Steph and Mitch’s place, letting yourself into the building and their apartment per Steph’s directional text. 

The place was buzzing with at least half the Leafs roster and their significant others by the time you arrived and Mitch was the first to notice you, waving as he helped carry things to and from the kitchen. You had been headed toward the kitchen to say hi to Steph and see if she needed any help but the scent of bacon and eggs filled your nose and your stomach twisted. For a moment you thought you could handle it but when another scent you couldn’t place joined the mix you found yourself racing toward the bathroom as quickly as you could without drawing attention to yourself. 

Thankfully you had been here before and so you knew the way to the guest bathroom. You were even luckier that it was vacant and so you slipped inside, throwing the latch before kneeling over the toilet and expelling glass of tea and crackers you’d had upon waking in an attempt to keep the nausea at bay. 

Shortly after you’d finished your second bout of morning sickness a knock sounded on the door and you sighed. 

“Give me a minute.” You called out, gingerly pushing yourself to your feet before running some water and attempting to clear the vomit smell from your mouth by brushing your teeth with your finger and the toothpaste on the counter. 

By the time you opened the door, there wasn’t anyone there and you sighed softly to yourself, quickly pulling yourself back together before attempting to head back to the gathering. By the time you’d returned to the kitchen the problematic food had been moved to the table and so you were able to greet Steph without feeling like you were going to be sick again. After acquiring a cup of tea and a small bowl of fruit you’d found an empty seat in the living room near Zach Hyman and his wife, both of whom you’d met before. Drawn into their conversation, you munched slowly on the fruit willing your stomach to settle so that you could maybe eat something a little more substantial. 

With everyone mingling and you sitting in place not ready to move yet, it wasn’t surprising when eventually you were in a quieter corner by yourself. Lost in thought about everything going on, you jumped a little when a male voice inquired about sitting in the empty spot beside you. Looking over you were met with the form of Morgan Rielly and when you nodded the tall man sat down, just a glass of orange juice in his hands. 

“Are you okay? I heard you throwing up…” The eventual question took you off guard because you hadn’t expected it, not knowing who had knocked at the bathroom door. Looking up, your eyes met Morgan’s and immediately you felt like he could see right through you. Without you saying a word it just felt like he knew. 

“I’m fine.” You assured him. “Just a little food poisoning, nothing contagious.” The quirk of his brow showed that he didn’t believe you for even a second but he didn’t say anything more. Instead, he reached out for your empty fruit bowl and mug, holding them in one hand while pushing himself to his feet. 

“What do you want to eat? So you don’t have to be around all the smells…” He waited patiently while you gaped up at him before shaking his head. “Fine. Pancakes it is sans syrup. And I’ll bring you a bottle of water.” He declared waiting a moment for any objections and seeing none, he retreated to the kitchen. 

Minutes later he returned with the acquired food, setting it down in front of you before retreating to chat with some of his teammates across the room. 

You didn’t really see or get a chance to speak to him again for the remainder of the brunch, Steph eventually finding you when she got a moment to sit down and eat herself. It wasn’t until you had said your thanks and goodbyes to your host, promising that you’d see her at yoga later in the week that you ran into the Leafs defender again. 

You’d entered the elevator alone, but he’d caught the door just before it closed, sliding in beside you. When you’d realized it was him you’d murmured your thanks for him bringing you food and for not saying anything about what he’d witnessed this morning. In return, he nodded and as the elevator reached the ground floor he’d stopped you, slipping a piece of paper into your palm before beginning to walk away. 

“I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.” He stated simply, shoving his hands in his pockets to retrieve his keys. Before you could even think to look at the piece of paper he had disappeared leaving you standing in the parking garage confused. 

It wasn’t until you arrived home that you remembered the slip, pulling it out of your coat pocket. There written clear as day was a phone number and then underneath a pair of scrawled sentences that made your heart stop. 

_You look just as beautiful in the daylight as you do at night. We should probably talk about the baby when we’re not surrounded by a bunch of nosy people._

Only one thought filled your mind as you collapsed back onto your couch because this changes everything. ‘Oh shit.’ 


End file.
